singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuusei Fudou
Yuusei is a motorcycle-building card game enthusiast from the indeterminate future. He arrived in-game on''' 4/28/11''' and currently lives in tba. Age: 18 Origins: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's App link: right here . HMD: yep . Played by: Nako Contact: AIM @ "flawless emu" Setting The universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is basically a technologically advanced dystopian future powered by card games and rainbow energy, nudged along by crazy cultists with a thing for ancient Peruvian mythology. No, seriously. In this world, Duel Monsters is ubiquitous. It's a game, yes, but in this world, it's one of those things that everyone and their dog knows the ins and outs of, even if they don't necessarily play. It supports several major industries and is essentially a way of life; it's their magic, their weapons, and one of their means of relating to and communicating with each other and the world at large. Duelists themselves are everywhere, from the casual player to the professional league. Some in the latter category are world-famous celebrities. Yes, a lot of them have motorcycles. It's just one of those things. At some point, someone established the position of Duel King, which isn't so much a political office so much as figurehead position, but it's highly contested in the pro circuit. In this world, duels function as anything from a source of entertainment to a preferred means of combat/conflict resolution just so nobody dies, although occasionally people do because of magical/psychic powers that make the card effects/monsters real. It's kind of trippy. Tangentially related to this is Momentum, an energy source which seems to power just about everything, including duel disks and d-wheels which all draw upon a central reactor of some sort. It's never explicitly stated how Momentum actually is or where it comes from, but it's implied that it could be anything from alien wizardry to the life essence of the planet itself, however that works. The thing that makes it work is the fact that it's perpetually in motion, and there's never a reason given for this either. But! Yuusei's father built the first generator, which - due to an extremely complex series of events that involving ancient Peruvian hellgods and robots from the future - explodes and kills him and thousands of others. And also breaks off the charred remains of the immediate area, rendering it an island. The story itself sets up a juxtaposition between Neo Domino City and Satellite - the chosen and the forsaken ones, basically - and the only thing you really need to know if that life in the former is probably decent and life in the latter is essentially shit. Sometime after the Momentum generator exploded (they eventually gave it a fancy name, Zero Reverse), the Powers That Be back in the main city decided to pass the crisis off as the result of a natural disaster and cobbled together some nonsense about the gods having basically said "hey screw those guys, they suck, and you have every right to make them sort your trash for you!" So Satellite became a giant recycling plant/trash heap for the city and whoever was still there was pretty much hosed, since they weren't allowed to leave. This is all by the decree of this group called Yliaster, which is your standard Illuminati-type organization that's existed since pre-Incan times, and has supposedly been responsible for the manipulation of key historical events since those days. They're actually just an old pre-Incan cult, but details. Since their public face was the law enforcement/central government agency in this city, it couldn't really be helped. Our shining hero was a baby when this all came to pass, so Satellite and extreme poverty is all he ever knew. But he had a chill foster mother and a ton of friends, so he was cool with it. Somewhere along the way he grows up, joins a gang, gets traumatized by his friend's insanity, arrest and eventual death, builds a motorcycle, gets screwed over by another friend and loses it, and then builds another one to chase after that guy and beat his ass in a card game. Yuusei eventually learns that he and said friend have been chosen by an ancient Peruvian deity to save the world from getting turned into a fiery pit of terrible. The rest, as they say, is history. Personality So what you'll first notice about this guy is that he's calm, fairly collected, and seems to keep to himself for the most part. It's not that he's shy, or doesn't like people, but Yuusei has a habit of spending a lot of time in his own head. He prefers to stay busy, both mentally and physically, so he generally moves about on the edges doing whatever he needs to do, which usually involves tinkering with some sort of machine. Unless he knows you pretty well, or you get him on one of his main subjects of interest, he's probably not going to be much for idle chitchat; Yuusei tends to say only what needs to be said, and not a hell of a lot more without being prompted. His body language and speech are often a little stilted, and may come off as stiff. No wonky hand gestures or silliness here. This would lead most people to assume he's a bit on the cold side, and more or less a loner, but that's actually not the case! While stonefaced and reserved most of the time, he's actually kind of a bleeding heart. Yuusei believes that everything, no matter how seemingly insignificant, has an inherent value; this personal philosophy encompasses everything from bits of scrap metal to people, and he tends to befriend individuals who have. Well. Problems. Most of these people are vengeful outcasts in some way who decided to ragequit society, walked out on friends and family, or have something about them that's "broken" in a way that alienates them from others. Or, at least, that's how they see it. Yuusei approaches these situations in much the same way he approaches his mechanical projects-- intuitively, but there's also a sort of methodology inherent in it as well. After all, to get at the heart of anything, you have to pry it open. While he's normally polite, and careful to keep a respectful emotional distance between himself and others, when Yuusei becomes determined to help someone, he throws a bit of that out of the window. He has no problem overstepping personal boundaries if need be in his quest to SAVE ALL THE THINGS. And he doesn't care if you want to kill him for being all up in your business either, because he's extremely stubborn, it wouldn't be the first time anybody's tried, and he actually does, you know, care. Yuusei genuinely likes helping people, building them up, getting them to see the good and value in themselves and those around them. Because of this, he basically collects friends like pogs. He's quiet because - instead of running off at the mouth - he'd rather listen, observe, and see what makes someone tick. As such, he pays a lot of attention to people so he can learn what makes them tick. He wants to hear about their happiness, their sorrow, their innermost desires, and will use that information in his quest to help them put themselves back together again. It’s similar to his dueling strategy; Yuusei utilizes a lot of cards that appear to be weaker or otherwise not as useful as others while on their own, but their effects can be synchronized or can be used to summon more powerful creatures. As far as people are concerned, he feels that individuals are only as strong as the bonds they form with others. No one can stand alone. It's not all that easy to piss him off, but when something does, it's obvious, even if he doesn't explode all over the place. Yuusei's usually economical when it comes to words and outward expression of his emotions by nature, but he's not particularly good at hiding when something's bugging him if you know what to look for. He's not the biggest fan of cops, politicians, or any sort of "dog of the establishment"-type authority figure because - in Yuusei's experience - they're all pricks. People in power using said power to exploit those without it is one of the quickest ways to earn all of his hate, and since this is more or less the natural way of things where he's from, he's going to regard anyone in law enforcement with obvious distrust. Dismissing people/things as worthless, useless, etc. won't endear you to him either. Fortunately, it's easy to earn his favor if you're obviously not a prick, and his forgiveness if you are only sometimes. Yuusei doesn't judge or hold anything against anyone, but screwing over other people for shits and giggles is inexcusable. He's not above old-fashioned physical violence, even though it takes a lot to push him that far. He doesn't really view himself as a source of mighty righteousness, though. Yuusei's savior complex is at least partially driven by huge insecurities regarding his dad's role in the city ending up the way it did, and since all of his friends' lives were ruined by Zero Reverse, he feels like he has to atone for that. As a result, he doesn't really see himself as deserving of the kind of loyalty and affection he willingly offers others, and tends towards being absurdly self-sacrificing unless someone comes along to punch him in the head for it. He resists falling back on the support of others and will ditch you to fight all of his battles alone in a heartbeat, which is rather amazingly hypocritical for the guy that likes to go on about bonds and friendship and all that jazz, but he doesn't see it that way because he thinks he's protecting people. In fact, he'll see it as a personal failing if he can't -- since, to an extent, he feels responsible for the safety of those in his personal circle -- and sulk until he snaps himself out of it, but more likely until someone comes and punches him in the head for that too. All in all, Yuusei's easy to get along with, straightforward, honest, and kind, even if his martyrdom habits are kind of out there. His capacity to care for others runs very deep, and it honestly doesn’t take very much to get Yuusei to consider someone a friend. Because of this, he tends to be selfless, and will go well out of his way to help someone if they need it.There's even a sense of humor in there once you get past the linefacing, but it's a little dry and kind of quirky. He's got a soft spot a mile wide for kids and talks to inanimate objects like he'd talk to anyone else. Above all things, Yuusei treasures the bonds between himself and others, so if you let him in, you're stuck with him. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities: - Yuusei's a proficient duelist, which in his world, can accomplish anything from gaining social cred to getting you out of jail. This... probably means nothing outside of that context. - He's an extremely skilled hacker, programmer, and engineer. There's not a lot Yuusei can't build or fix given enough time, inclination, and the right equipment-- and the last one isn't really a requirement, either, because he's used to having to improvise. This is sort of automatically toned down by virtue of him no longer having main character godmode abilities. Also some sort of physics prodigy. I don't even know. - Yuusei seems to have some sort of empathic ability, and this is mostly tied to the idea that dueling brings out the "true spirit" of a person and emphasizes what's in that person's heart, but it's active outside of duels as well, although - so it seems - not as accurate. Since Singularity doesn't run on card games, that's an automatic limitation. - Being a Signer apparently grants one abilities ranging from telepathy to creating magical bubble shields. The thing is, Yuusei got shafted a bit here and can't actually do anything fancy like summon real monsters from cards or transport himself into alternate dimensions like his fellow Signers. The mark on his arm functions as a homing device and a means of calling their patron dragon god, but this only works if other Signers are present. Power limitations will probably have to be negotiated should certain canonmates ever show up, but for now, I'm just noting this for reference. Weaknesses: - Yuusei's a fairly ordinary human when you get right down to it. Maybe a little more durable than most since repeatedly falling off a motorcycle at 200km/h doesn't really faze him (much), but generally anything that will kill most people will kill him. He's more than capable of defending himself, physically, but he's a bit on the smaller side and can probably be easily overpowered. - If he's got a project going, he's probably not going to surface for days. Or weeks. Maybe months. However long it takes him to make progress on whatever it is. His basement-dwelling tendencies result in Yuusei living in what a friend of his refers to as "a closed world;" he tends not to notice things beyond what directly impacts him/his circle or unless they basically explode in his face. He's a bit on the obsessive side, and while this often works to his advantage, necessary things like eating and sleeping become tertiary concerns at best. - Everything is his fault. Everything. Yuusei has this massive guilt complex because being the son of the guy who made the thing that blew up thousands of people is a big cross to bear. Granted, they don't hold it against him, but he definitely holds it against himself. This is extremely easy to manipulate. - A general lack of self-preservation instincts, coupled with the fact that he's often easily baited and can tend towards acting impulsively when sufficiently provoked. Character Relationships Coming soon! Activity 4/28 arrival See Also General series plot and info here . Yuusei , Momentum , and D-Wheels @ the Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia.